Alucinaciones
by laynad3
Summary: Sucumbí ante tí, mira en lo que me he convertido, aunque ahora me doy cuenta que no existió diferencia entre Raito y KIra...¿Verdad Ryuk?


ALUCINACIÓN Y PALABRAS AMBIGUAS...

No se andaba aburrida, desparchada y hacia rato se me había ocurrido la idea, se que me salió bastante raro, hasta cruel y diría que un poco enfermo pero me gustaría saber si les gusta, en caso contrario también acepto las criticas y todo eso...como siempre mis protagonistas son Ryuk y Raito¡¡ son los mejores..aunque también salen otros...jejeje

Como saben ellos no me pertenecen (es una verdadera lastima t.t ), son de Tsugumi Ooba y Takeshi Obata..

Sin mas preámbulos...

* * *

Sus manos temblorosas se enredaron en su pálido cuello, lenta y casi dolorosamente ante la leve protesta de aquel que se encontraba bajo de su cuerpo, degustaba el placer casi infinito de retorcer entre sus dedos aquel pedazo de carne a través del cual el aire pasaba ligero para cumplir con su misión de brindar el vital oxígeno a los pulmones y así mantener la vida. No cabía la duda que en ese momento el mundo alrededor suyo se había detenido como si fuera un fiel observador de la situación algo macabra y exquisita que lo rodeaba, el tiempo marcaba un paso lento, embriagador y excitante que lo dejaba aturdido y le hacia perder la razón de manera enloquecedora, jadeaba aún por el esfuerzo, una y otra vez su pecho danzaba en busca de un punto estable que le permitiera recuperar el aliento perdido por la repentina acción que desató toda una corriente de adrenalina en su organismo urgido por venganza y sed de sangre, no era un sujeto que se dejara llevar de esa forma por sus emociones y mucho menos que realizara este tipo de cosas pero en ese instante todo perdió importancia y la necesidad por acabar con esa débil vida se convirtió en su ciega obsesión.

**--FlashBack--**

Todo comenzó normal como todos los días, en los cuales entraba a el recinto donde se encontraba el presumido y demasiado astuto L y como era costumbre lo encontró devorando sus apreciados dulces los cuales eran servidos por el amable Watabi quien sólo sonreía a gusto mientras el detective llevaba a cabo su labor. Fue recibido por el saludo de su padre y los demás miembros del equipo.

-**Buenos días, Raito-kun**-la voz segura de Ryuuzaki lo recibió cuando estuvo frente a él.

-**Buenos días Ryuuzaki**-Su tono de voz sonaba molesto, y lo estaba pues el desgraciado de Ryuk lo había mantenido en una ridícula sesión algo perturbadora sobre cuestiones que no venían al caso pero que lo dejaron completamente fuera de sí, no era que se sorprendiera que el Shinigami repentinamente hablara de ese tipo de cosas era que eso que dijo le caló hasta el alma y deformó su mente.

-**Raito-kun...¿Sucede algo?**-fue sacado de sus pensamientos con esa simple pregunta que bastó para que mirara al detective directamente a los ojos, por un momento, un sentimiento raro recorrió su corazón y sintió el firme deseo de comprobar que tanto de cierto tenía Ryuk.

-**Nada...**

**-Pues lo dudo, dada tu expresión y tu ausencia en tus propias palabras diría que estas meditando algo que te está atormentado.-**concluyó L quien jugueteaba con una de las fresas del pastel de chocolate.

-**No tiene importancia.**

Sin dar tiempo para continuar con la "amena" conversación Raito se sentó frente a uno de los ordenadores para comenzar a trabajar en el caso de kira.

**--Fin del FlashBack--**

Y mira que si tenía importancia pues ahora su mente no paraba de mandarle ideas absurdas sobre el siguiente movimiento, parecía como si fuera otra parte de sí mismo quien le pedía a gritos que le dejara salir.

_Porque lo dudas, porque lo piensas con tanta fuerza, seguimos siendo el mismo._

Aún hay una clara línea que nos divide, cada uno tiene una conciencia propia, no sigas insistiendo y deja de confundirme.

_Si te confundo es porque no estás seguro de lo que dices, no existe un lugar en donde yo no exista y en donde yo haya gobernado._

Sigo teniendo el control de esto, aún no esta muerto y puedo detener toda esta escena.

_¿Control? No lo tienes, deja de hacerte el iluso, fui yo quien movió las piezas para que tu corazón quisiera hacerlo, después de todo ya no hay escapatoria._

Cállate, Cállate...

_Sabes que tengo razón, porque si fuera lo contrario podrías moverte ¿verdad? Y detenerlo como dices..._

Aquella aseveración lo sacó de la fantasía en la que se encontraba, no podía dejar de asfixiar al chico que sometía debajo de su propio peso.

No, No, No, detente¡¡

_Ja, ja, ja, ja ,ja ,ja...ya no quiero hacerlo_

A su mano había llegado un puñal que gustoso bajó y clavó con fuerza en le pecho de la victima, la sangre comenzaba a salir apresurada y teñía lentamente el suelo bajo ellos, manchando consigo sus ropas y rostros. No satisfecho con eso, sacó una y otra vez el objeto filoso acompañado de la suave melodía de los jadeos entrecortados de dolor de aquel que era desangrado.

-**Ra...i...to...-kun…**-fue tan sólo un susurro antes de sucumbir ante las laceraciones que le estaba propiciando sin piedad aquel que creyó que era kira y que ahora no reconocía.

Los únicos espectadores tenían diversas expresiones, por un lado Ryuk reía a carcajadas, Misa se encontraba arrodillada llorando desconsolada sin poder hacer nada por el chico que tanto quería y Rem miraba indiferente como Raito era bañado de ese líquido caliente y rojizo embrujado por su propia locura.

El lugar estaba cubierto de cuerpos de sus antiguos camaradas asesinados por Rem ante una repentina petición de Ryuuk que no entendió pero no se negó a la proposición.

El Shinigami de los ojos rojizos se acercó al joven que no se detenía, él le había proporcionado el arma aún cuando dudaba de ser realmente kira, porque sabia que el Death Note sería su perdición desde el día que lo conoció y vio a través de él su personalidad oculta: Kira "el dios del nuevo mundo", aunque no pensó que unas cuantas palabras ese día y colocar el cuchillo en sus manos bastaría para que se convirtiera en un asesino, ya lo era pero ahora era diferente, no había escrito un solo nombre en el cuaderno, lo había hecho por sus propios medios.

Tomó nada delicadamente la muñeca de Raito antes que este la bajara nuevamente y lo haló hacia atrás para despegarlo del cuerpo ahora sin vida de L.

-**¡Suéltame¡** -se revolvió e intentó quitarse de encima el obstáculo pero no lo logró.

Ryuk enfrentó su mirada y lo apresó con la otra mano haciendo que el puñal cayera al suelo.

-**Ya no es divertido, preocúpate por limpiar el desorden que has dejado, ya reacciona de una vez o seguirás con esto...**

Raito le sonrió maliciosamente ante el comentario tan cuerdo y poco pretencioso de su compañero.

-**Fuiste tu quien me metió ideas retorcidas...mira a lo que me has impulsado.**

Sin pensarlo el Shinigami lamió parte de la cara llena de sangre del chico, el cual se sorprendió ante esa acción repugnante, sin embargo no lo apartó fue el dios de la muerte quién se retiró no sin antes sonreírle divertidamente.

Tirado en el suelo y bañado por la culpa, la razón lo golpeó, el problema era que ya no podía hacer nada, había dejado que el Shinigami lo llevara a cometer semejante irracionalidad.

-**Y mira que no hice mucho, tengo otros trucos más persuasivos, quien sabe algún día te gustará probarlos, kukuku...Raito...**

Aturdido, esa era la palabra exacta para describir su estado...sucumbió ante kira y ahora lo haría ante Ryuk, porque esas palabras encerraban algo más de eso estaba seguro...

**

* * *

**

OWARI

Como advertí al principio pues me salió bastante diferente a los que acostumbro a hacer, dejen reviews si les gusto, no les gusto, si estoy loca, críticas, en fin ...acepto sugerencias para un futuro fanfic...por otro lado pronto actualizaré el otro que tengo por ahí olvidado...

Ja ne¡


End file.
